


El significado de la soledad

by soreto



Series: Nuestros significados y demonios [4]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drama, Family Issues, Memories, Mentioned Flash Thompson, Other, kind of relationship and charcater study
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: Venom entiende la soledad a través de las palabras, y sentimientos, de Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Nuestros significados y demonios [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244708
Kudos: 7





	El significado de la soledad

La soledad era una fiel compañera, tan común y casi una emoción mundana por las profundas raíces que solían implantar en la mente de Eddie. Su padre siempre lo resintió profundamente, al punto de guardar su tristeza, y siempre dudar de aquellos que le ofrecieron cariño.

Al final para ocultar su soledad, y poder soportarla, decidió dejar que su odio tomara lugar, volviéndolo un hombre miserable en la vida, como en el espíritu. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, y cuando Ann lo dejó, se dio cuenta que en realidad no había dejado de estar solo nunca, o que probablemente nunca tuvo a nadie en el mundo.

Con el desastre en que se tornó su vida cuando supo que estaba enfermo; en ese punto que pensó que si morir era su mejor opción, Venom, una existencia que apenas podía describir, cambió su vida.

Pero la soledad más que una etapa de su vida, era parte de él, así que en los momentos que sus pensamientos resurgían en la melancolía de sus recuerdos, o que sentía a Venom resentir el tener que habitar un cuerpo lleno de tristeza, recordaba cuan solo se sentía.

" **Eddie, ¿porque tu cuerpo se siente hueco, sí tus entrañas están en su lugar?** " El Simbionte estaba sumamente inquieto, lo sentía con claridad; para el concepto de sentirse solo era ajeno a su raza, lo cual no era extraño, considerando que solían alimentarse de sus huéspedes.

No pudo evitar reír, y a la vez ser consciente de lo pesado que sentía ese vacío en su cuerpo, ¿cómo explicarle? Para él era de lo más normal, al punto de nunca haber tenido que poner en palabras lo que sentía; no tuvo padre que se interesara, ni madre que le ofreciera consuelo.

—Es como extrañar estar acompañado, V —ofreció finalmente, como una explicación bastante insatisfactoria para el alíen.

" **No entiendo, Eddie. Si estas rodeado de personas, ¿Por qué te sientes solo?** " Concluyó finalmente el Simbionte, a algo que le parecía de lo más ilógico, cada vez que lo pensaba.

—La verdad me la pones difícil, eres demasiado curioso para ser un parásito —bromeó Eddie, envolviéndose en sus cobijas esa noche, esperando dar por entendido que no iba a hablar más del tema.

A veces Eddie quería reclamar las veces que el mismo Venom lo dejó por otros huéspedes, y que incluso mostró afecto por ellos, porque acrecentaba esa desolación tan mundana en su vida. Pero sabía bien, que esos reclamos en realidad no tenían lugar, no cuando solo era una influencia corrupta para su otro yo.

Aun así, a veces el dolor permanecía, aún se sentía temeroso de que Venom se cansará de él, y se diera cuenta que existían cientos de mejores huéspedes para él, dejándolo entonces verdaderamente con esa soledad que a veces tuvo que aceptar con amargura.

" **Eddie, no podemos aceptar que estés solo, nos tienes a nosotros** ". Fueron las últimas palabras de Venom antes de que el humano se quedará dormido, una declaración que fue un murmullo reconfortante, acompañado con una peculiar sensación de resentimiento.

¡ _Cómo se atrevía Eddie a sentirse así! ¿Qué el tenerse el uno al otro era lo único que necesitaban? ¿Qué no eran suficiente?_ Eran las ideas que rondaban en la mente del Simbionte, mientras este observaba en silencio a su huésped, quien incluso cuando dormía lucía inquieto, solo.

Al navegar en los recuerdos de Eddie, una tarea que no le gustaba del todo por esa sensación de opresiva de tristeza, abandono, y, ¿soledad? Siempre veía un deseo de la niñez olvidado, pero recurrente: conocer a alguien llamado madre.

También podía ver lo perdido que estuvo Eddie durante las veces que estuvieron separados, lo doloroso que fue verlo añorar su lazo con el fallecido Flash Thompson, un hombre que generaba aún más emociones contradictorias en su inestable huésped. A veces pensaba que Eddie era de esos humanos que necesitaban ayuda, como solían llamarle, ir a uno de esos doctores que en televisión sólo hablaban y hablaban.

Con esa idea, Venom despertó a Eddie en la noche con más entusiasmo del necesario, provocando que sus palabras retumbaran en la mente de su huésped, asustándolo.

—¡Venom! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? —gruñó el humano, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, esperando que la habitación dejara de moverse, por la violencia con que fue despertado.

" **Necesitas ayuda**." sentenció el simbionte, casi empujando al cuerpo de Eddie a levantarse.

—¿Qué...? ¡Oye! ¡V, escúchame! —intentaba decir el humano, resistiéndose a obedecer al Simbionte que buscaba controlar su cuerpo.

" **Necesitas entender que no estás solo porque estamos nosotros** ".

—Bien, escucha cariño —pasó una mano por sus cabellos, revolviéndolos—. Sé que es muy difícil entender que es eso de sentirse solo, pero es normal, todo volverá a ser como siempre en unos días, ¿está bien?

Venom pensó en la explicación de su huésped, aunque eso sólo le inquietaba más, ¿volverían esos días en que Eddie se sentiría solo? Detestaba la idea, eso no sólo alteraba el cuerpo del hombre, sino que sus pensamientos, y por ende era una sensación desagradable para el Simbionte.

" **Eddie, en tus recuerdos, cuando no estábamos contigo, cuando nos conociste** ", comenzó Venom, relatando una de las memorias que más curiosidad le daba " **Fuiste a una iglesia, también sintiéndote solo. ¿Eso te ayudó?** "

—En realidad cuando llegaste tú, es que mejoró V —respondió más tranquilo, sentándose en la cama, y rememorando ese día, en que sentía que había llegado a lo más hondo que podía llegar en su vida.— Pero supongo, que a veces sólo queremos a alguien que nos escuche, muchas personas van a esos lugares pensando eso.

" **No podemos traerte una persona llamada "madre" Eddie, pero queremos que no te sientas solo** ". Dijo el Simbionte con un poco de demanda en su voz, aunque eso conmovió a Eddie, incluso haciéndole reír un poco.

—Está bien, a veces me pongo triste porque...como todo humano, una madre es alguien importante —suspiró cansado, y se volvió a acostar.

" **Nosotros somos importante para ti Eddie** ". Declaró con firmeza, como un hecho. Eddie se permitió sonreír, y eso pareció suficiente, al menos por el momento, para que Venom se quedara en silencio. 


End file.
